


花期档案

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2019年3月





	花期档案

很快到了五月，大家都在收获玫瑰。  
——《花期档案·玫瑰》

在西方文学里，欧洲玫瑰长久以来就象征着美丽和爱情。  
古希腊和古罗马民族用玫瑰象征着他们的爱神阿芙罗狄蒂和维纳斯。在希腊神话中，玫瑰是宙斯所创造的杰作，用来向诸神炫耀自己的能力。  
离开她以后，我自己种了一株玫瑰。  
因为没有及时疏除老枝，以扶持新枝生长，生长衰弱，基本失去了开花能力。我不得不采取重剪以期促生新枝。  
在修剪的过程中，小孩子们叽叽喳喳地跑进来，高一声低一声地向我问好。我从口袋里抓出一把糖，放进阿乔手里，让他去分给大家。孩子们里只有阿乔不喜欢吃甜的，他来分糖果最公平。  
小小的孩子心里，公平无非是今天你拿了粉色的糖果，那么明天粉色要轮到我。  
阿乔把大家的偏好记得清清楚楚，从来没有因为弄错谁想要的糖而把谁弄哭。  
分完了糖，大家乖乖扒在展览柜上观察今天要采收的玫瑰。阿乔站在我身后看了一会儿，自己拿了小剪子伸进郁闭的株丛，去了那根我一直没剪下来的老枝。我摘下手套，剥了颗巧克力塞进他嘴里。  
他含着巧克力，腮帮子鼓了一边，脸上却什么表情都没有。我戳着他的脸，笑出了声。他皱着眉头看了我一眼，嘎嘣嘎嘣把巧克力咬碎咽掉，然后很酷地转身走了。  
我把柜子里的玫瑰搬到桌子上，小孩子们围着桌子坐成一圈儿。  
玫瑰第一乡的苦水玫瑰。  
永登县东南，庄浪河下游，红黏土质的哺育下，花繁汁多，清香纯正。  
孩子们小心翼翼地把健壮饱满的花蕾摘下来放进小竹篮里而避开那些细弱的花蕾。平时咋咋呼呼的小朋友在这种时候，连呼吸都放轻了。  
我带着他们洗晒采下的花瓣，等待风干的过程中，删删减减地讲了小王子的故事。  
“你知道，我有一朵花……我的玫瑰花。她是那么天真，又是那么脆弱。她只有四根没用的刺，却要用来对抗整个世界。”  
“我那时什么也不懂！我应该根据她的行为，而不是根据她的话来判断她。我早该猜到，在她那可笑的伎俩后面是缱绻柔情啊。我太年轻了，甚至不懂怎么去爱她。”  
我们把玫瑰花瓣放进玻璃罐子里面，又一样一样地往里加梅卤、食盐、蜂蜜，然后一起搅拌。搅拌是最机械的活儿，但孩子们干得最起劲。大概是因为搅拌得越是努力，就越能嗅到更多的香气。反而世界上太多的事情，不符合这样的规律。  
搅拌结束，我把瓶瓶罐罐密封起来，个挨个地放到架子上，等着晚上再加糖。搅拌三天，发酵平和后再过上十来天，玫瑰糖就能做好。  
我转动一个个小容器，把小孩子们贴了名字的那面朝外。他们热乎乎地拥在我身边，有的要把自己的摆在第一位，有的又要我抱起来亲手摆上去。  
我一一满足那几个调皮小鬼的要求，心里悄悄勾勒出糖玫瑰的味道。一不留神，思绪跑出好远去。  
她喜欢把两个别称揉在一起，称玫瑰作“穿心刺客”。我那个时候什么都不懂，连她眼底的忧郁都看不分明。  
“玫瑰好又不好。”她低低地说。  
时间到了，小朋友们呼啦啦地离开。我慢悠悠地把桌面上的残花掩进培花土里。  
“羊有没有吃那朵玫瑰花？”阿乔走到门边突然回头问我。我直起腰，静静地望着他。他复而自答：“我觉得没有。”  
“玫瑰不会生小王子的气。姐姐，你也不要不开心。”  
阿乔误会了，我不过是在想念她。  
无论如何，想念都不会是一件不开心的事。


End file.
